


Rose e spade

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Rains of Castamere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler se non conoscete Lady Stoneheart.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Catelyn balla, balla con lo Straniero sulle note di una canzone che conosce… una canzone antica… La lama sembra farle il solletico sulla pelle, poi si irrigidisce, si fa più precisa, come le carezze di Ned, delicate, ma ferme. Incide veloce e tutto si fa rosso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose e spade

Rose e spade

 

Catelyn balla, balla sotto un mare di sangue e terra. Nella pelle e nelle vene e nelle ossa scavano i vermi.

Era accaduto come in sogno: Robb che sussurrava il suo nome mentre grumi di sangue si attaccavano alle frecce che gli trapassavano il petto. Il ghigno sul viso di Walter Frey. Catelyn ricorda di aver pianto, urlato anche… Poi la lama contro il collo.

Le hanno portato via il figlio, sventrandola come si sventra un pesce.

Catelyn balla, balla con lo Straniero sulle note di una canzone che conosce… una canzone antica… La lama sembra farle il solletico sulla pelle, poi si irrigidisce, si fa più precisa, come le carezze di Ned, delicate, ma ferme. Incide veloce e tutto si fa rosso.

Rosso…

_Rosso ed oro._

Non balla più Catelyn, ha capito, sa che canzone suona, lo sa e decide che non piove, non oggi, non ora.

Le unghie grattano la terra, scavano veloci, giungono fuori da quella tomba di fango putrido. Si aggrappano ad essa nel tentativo di portare fuori il resto del corpo.

Gli occhi sono due scure orbite vuote, un grido muto esce dalle fredde labbra martoriate. Il vento le carezza il viso sporco – _forse anche un po’ marcio_ \- e Catelyn sa che ora dovrebbe provare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non lo fa, non può. Non vi è più un cuore nel suo petto, _solo pietra._


End file.
